


The Age Of The Dragon

by Dillburger



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Arya is not gonna be with Gendry, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys will rule for a bit before the long night, F/F, F/M, May become a three part book, People are gonna die, The long night is actually gonna be long, chapter 13 will be the end of the war with Cersei, gonna change it up a bit, shits gonna go down, sorry - Freeform, wont leave on a cliffhanger though if I decide to change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillburger/pseuds/Dillburger
Summary: Daenerys Lands on Dragonstone with the  largest army Westeros has ever seen and three large Dragons...for the first twenty three years of her life she lived in exile..but now she has returned to her home land to claim it and The Iron throne.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 32





	1. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys Lands on Dragonstone with the largest army the world has ever seen and three large Dragons...for the first twenty three years of her life she lived in exile..but now she has returned to her home land to claim it and The Iron throne.

Daenerys POV

Daenerys takes a deep breath inhaling the salty air......Finally after twenty three years of exile she has finally returned to the place where she was born. 

Dragonstone,a huge Dark Castle, the ancestral home of her family, The Targaryens. She was the last member of her house....most of her family died before she was born,in The rebellion against her father the mad king. 

After her mother died giving birth to her, she and her Brother were forced to flee to Essos with a handful of protecters although they all died when she was young. 

For as long as she could remember she dreamed of returning to Westeros....when she was no older than five Viserys would tell her stories about her family and about Westeros. When she was seven he swore to her that he would retake the seven kingdoms one day. That was also the day he sold their mothers grown....the last day my brother lost what little love he had for me.

But little did either of us know that day that he wouldn’t retake the seven kingdoms....instead it would fall into Daenerys lap. She was thirteen when she was sold to Drogo and was forced to endure the Horselord. Daenerys remembers the beginning of time with him...How weak she was...How Drogo forced himself upon her. 

She grew to love him though over time and he did as well. She was even happy when she was pregnant....but in the end she lost Drogo and her baby. 

Her thoughts are Interrupted by the screeching of her children. They swooped over the tiny rowboat carrying their mother towards Dragonstone and fly high above the castle circling it. 

Daenerys smiled at the sight 

Her children....the only children she would ever have.  
Drogon the Largest and most wildest of her children his shadow alone covered the castle in a shadow for a moment. He was also the meanest and was quick to snap at his brothers and his mother at times but he was very protective and quick to defend any of them.  
Rhaegal slightly smaller than his bigger brother but just as ferocious and just as protective too.  
Then there was Viserion her smallest and most curious of them all. He would be the last to kill someone and always thought before making a decision. She had a special bond with each of her children and they could all communicate to each other. They were her family...the only family she had left. 

The world hadn’t seen a Dragon in centuries until her children had been born. That night in the Dothraki sea changed my life forever. It’s taken ten years since then to gather the forces I needed to take back the seven kingdoms. She had an army of unsullied over eight thousand strong. She had a Dothraki hoard of over three hundred thousand and another twenty thousand freedmen that had joined her when she had taken Dragons bay for the first time. 

She also had Dorne and the Reach at her side as well as The Greyjoy’s... well two of the Greyjoy’s at least. 

She knew not what obstacles she faced, she only knew that she would overcome them whatever they were. 

She let out a sigh as her boat made it to shore. Grey worm her most loyalist soldier jumped out of the boat first before putting down a step stool allowing the rest of the passengers to step out of the boat. Thousands of rowboats were already on the beach unsullied stood in formation some of them were already in the castle itself and around the island checking to see if there were any inhabitants occupying it. 

Daenerys walked past the unsullied on the beach before stopping several feet ahead of her closest advisers. She bent down and brought her Hand down until she grabbed a handful of sand and squished it with her fingers. 

She’s finally here...where she was born and where long before her many of her ancestors were born too. She’s waited her whole life for this moment and now here she was. 

Home. 

........  
She enters the war room alone wanting to take a moment for herself. She lets out a small gasp as she sees the famed Carved table, it was carved in the shape of Westeros showing various locations of the nation. The very table Aegon the conqueror and his sister wives used when they began their conquest for the seven kingdoms. 

She will use it now as well in her conquest to reclaim the iron throne and the kingdoms under its title. 

Missandei comes in a few moments later. 

Daenerys lets a small smile show on her face. “I’m finally here.” 

Missandei smiles as well before coming to stand right beside her.  
“You are your Grace.....shall we began?” She asks me.

I shake my head before grabbing her hands. “We can begin in a few days after everyone has rested...you should go and see Grey Worm...I’m sure he could use your assistance.” She says with a toothy grin now on her face. 

Missandei blushes before smiling. “Your Grace.” She says before walking out of the room. 

Missandei was her dearest friend and she was the sister she never had. Hopefully she could find love and rest in the arms of the man she loved. 

She turned around to look at the balcony connected with the room. She makes her way towards it. Looking out into the Bay,as she gets closer and closer more and more ships come into her vision. She stares out into the ocean as the rest of her fleet drops anchor. A total of fifteen hundred ships now surrounded the island....the biggest armada Westeros has ever seen. She gained five hundred ships when the Masters attacked Meereen and another two hundred when the reach, Dorne, and the Greyjoy’s joined her cause. She knew that she would need far more ships than that to Bring her men to Westeros. With the help of Yara Greyjoy and The Thousands of former slaves that needed work she was able to get eight hundred ships built, giving her the ability to bring most of her army with her. It had set her back another six months but it was worth the wait and after another five months on the sea she was finally here where she knew she was meant to be. 

“It’s a beautiful sight.” Came a voice behind her, making her turn around. 

None other than Yara GreyJoy stood before her, a cocky smile on her face. Daenerys lets out a small chuckle before turning her sight back toward the bay. “It really is.” She agreed even though she knew she wasn’t talking about the sight before her eyes. 

Yara slowly makes her way towards her until she’s standing next to her. “So you’ve finally made it...how are you feeling.” 

“Honestly....I’m tired....it’s been a long five months.” She says looking up at the sun as it begins to set. Yara nods her head in agreement. 

“It’s nice to finally be on dry land...though I admit...I’m going to miss our nightly talks.” 

“Who said they had to stop?” Daenerys says. 

Over the past nine months Yara and Daenerys started to get to know one another and over the five months that they sailed towards Westeros they shared a ship and most nights got together and just talk to each other. Sometimes Missandei would join them and they would drink together and laugh as They tell each other stories. They were some of the very few people she could call her friends. 

“In a few days time we’ll both be going off to war...we might not have the time.” Yara says breaking her train of thought. 

Daenerys nods her head in acknowledgment. “That’s true...we will both be very busy...though we will see.” 

Daenerys looks out of the corner of her eye to see Yara smiling. Daenerys would be lying to herself if she said wasn’t a tad bit interested in the young woman but at the same time she didn’t want to start something...especially when they were about to be in the middle of a war. In a few days the plans for her conquest would begin and she would be on her way to victory she didn’t have time for a relationship.


	2. Stormborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and her allies make preparations for the war to come,Cersei holds court.

Daenerys

The storm rages on lighting strikes in the sky ten times every minute. The winds are raging screaming into the night air. Daenerys stares out into the darkness, taking comfort in the sound of the storm. 

She was with her closets advisors but she still felt so alone. 

“On a night like this, you came into the world.” Tyrion says lightly from behind her.

Daenerys continues to stare out into the sea slightly ignoring his statement. 

“I remember that storm..all the dogs of kingslanding howled Throughout out the night.” Varys comments. 

“I wish I could remember it.” I say finally turning around. I turn to my right to see Missandei staring at me. I smile at her before looking to my left to see Grey worm standing next to a pillar observing the other men in the room. 

She then turns her sight towards the table and makes her way towards it. “I always thought this would feel like a homecoming.” She says picking up a Dragon piece from off the table. “It doesn’t feel like a home.”

“We won’t stay on Dragonstone long.” Tyrion says. 

“Good.”

She takes a look at the Lannister Pieces on the table there was a total of five. 

“Not so many lions...how many men does Cersei actually have.”  
“Sixty thousand Lannister troops and five thousand in the city watch.”

“Not many at all.”

“Cersei Rules less than half of the seven kingdoms...As you know Dorne and the Reach back you as well as the Greyjoy’s.. The Crownlands are loyal to her..they can raise at least five thousand...as well as the rest of the Westernlands....the Stormlands are Questionable...the Riverlands however have not declared for anyone.....and as for the Vale and the North....they have claimed to be independent and ruled over Jon snow who has been named King in the north.”

“Jon snow...Ned’s Starks bastard?” Tyrion asked shocked. 

She turns to him.

“You know him?”

“I did and traveled with him on the journey to The Wall...He was joining the Nightswatch then.” He says. 

“At least The North and Vale won’t be helping Cersei.” She says

“They could still remain a problem.” Varys says 

Daenerys turns her head to look the man in the eyes her purple eyes glaring in his direction. 

“Possibly but that is another Matter for another day.”

“Of course my queen....we should focus on the Task at hand...Cersei is despised by more than half of the lords of Westeros...even before your arrival...the people plotted against her..now....” His sweet word flutter out with a small smile. 

“they cry out for their true queen...they drink secret toast to my Heath?” She asked him as she walks around the table towards the bald man. “People used to tell my brother that all the time and he was stupid enough to believe them...I did to for a while....but no more.”

Varys smile falls off his face

“You served my father didn’t you lord Varys?” 

“I did.”

Daenerys turned her head slightly to the the left. “And then the man that overthrew him?” She asks. 

“I had a choice your grace serve Robert Baratheon or die.” He says calmly 

“But you didn’t serve him long...you turned against him.”

“Robert was an improvement on your father for sure....there has been few as mad and cruel as the Mad king....Robert was neither Mad nor Cruel he just had no interest in being King.”

“So you took it upon yourself to find a better one.”

“Your grace when I was ready to drink myself into a small coffin lord Varys told me about a queen in the east-“

“Before I came to power.......you favored my brother....all your spies....your little birds....did they tell you that Viserys was cruel, stupid, and weak.....would those qualities have made for a good king, in you learned opinion.”She says interrupting what Tyrion was saying. 

“I knew nothing of you save your existence and it was said that you were beautiful.”

“So you and your friends decided to sell me to the Dothraki.”

“Which you turned to your advantage.” He says smiling again

“Who gave the order to kill me?”

Varys looks to Tyrion before looking back at her. “King Robert.”

“Who sent word to Essos to murder Daenerys Targaryen?” She says glaring at the man. 

“Your grace I did what I had to do-“

“To keep yourself alive.”

“He has proven himself my queen.”

“Proven himself...quite the opposite, whenever he dislikes one monarch he conspires to crown the next one, what kind of a servant is that?”

“The kind the realm needs,incompetence should not be rewarded with blind loyalty as long as I have my eyes I’ll use them.” Varys states. 

Daenerys lets out a sigh before looking down.

“I wasn’t born into a great house...I lived in gutters and alleyways.....you want to know where my loyalty lies...not to any king or queen...but with the people.....the people who’s hearts you aim to win......if you demand blind allegiance I respect your wishes...Grey worm can behead me or your dragons can devour me...but if you let me live I will dedicate my life to you and I will see you to the iron throne because I choose you.”

Daenerys slowly turns her gaze back up to him. “Swear this to me Lord Varys....if you ever think I’m failing the people you won’t conspire behind my back...your look me in the eyes as you have done today and you will tell me how I’m failing them.” 

“I swear it my queen.” Varys says. 

“And I swear this....if you ever betray me...I’ll burn you alive.”

“I would expect nothing less from the mother of Dragons.” He says with a small smile. 

I return it with one of my own. 

“Forgive me my queen.” Grey worms says. 

I turn around to bring my gaze to my commander. 

“Yara Greyjoy asks for an audience.”

Daenerys finds herself grinning just a tad bit before quickly cooling her face. 

“That’ll be all for tonight...I’ll see you two gentlemen tomorrow.” She says looking at Tyrion and Varys. 

They Look at each other before bowing to her and walking out of the room. 

After they were gone she turned to Greyworm. 

“Let her in.”

.....

Moments later she heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her. “I swear your meetings with them are so long.”

“We’ve only been in here for fifteen minutes.”

“That’s to long...I thought your battle plans were going to take all night.”

“We weren’t discussing battle plans....that’s for tomorrow.” I say walking over to a pitcher and filling two cups of wine before walking back to Yara and handing her a cup.

“Oh...than what were you talking about.”

“Loyalty... particularly Lord Varys.”

“Ahhh the spider....I heard he was a sneaking one...better watch out for him.” She says taking a drink from the cup. 

Daenerys nods her head taking a sip of her wine. “I am...lord Varys helped me gain ships and brought me two allies...however his past is what concerns me.”

Yara takes another sip of her wine before licking her lips. “That is very tasty.”

I smirk before nodding my head.  
“It is...I must say that I don’t usually drink but this Dornish wine is....rather good...I’ll have to thank Ellaria Sand myself when I meet her tomorrow.” 

“Mmm I suppose I’ll do the same...it’s quenches my thirst very easily.”

Daenerys turns her head playfully. “Does your thirst get quenched easily?” Daenerys asks teasingly. 

Yara raises her eyes before laughing. 

“Oh not at your grace.”

Daenerys laughs as well before shaking her head. “So how are you and the Iron born settling in?” 

“We’ve settled in just fine but many of us are ready for battle.” Yara says.

“Already we’ve only just got here.”

“It won’t be long before news reaches Cersei that your here...that gives her time to gear up...we’ve been here for three days and kingslanding is a days boat ride from here...she most likely knows that your here.”

“Yes though she doesn’t have many allies or many men.”

“True....which is why we should hit them hard....now...with everything we have....Kingslanding with fall within a day.” Yara says determined

“It would....but I see no rush to jump into things..Cersei is alone and vulnerable.” She says shrugging her shoulders. 

“You don’t know this woman.” 

“neither do you.” I shoot back

“That’s true...but I’ve heard stories...and besides we both know what she did...destroyed the Great sept of Balor.....she’s capable of anything.”

“She is...but so am I.....but I don’t wish to talk anymore of war...instead lets continue the conversation from the other night.” I say. 

“Oh....ok.” She says with a small smile

......

THE NEXT DAY

.......  
Cersei 

The dragon bitch was here...here with Her horselords...her unsullied....and her brother.....she has come to take her throne....the throne she has wanted for so long but could never have.....she never thought she would ever be able to take the throne......for so long she stood behind her husband the big whore. Then she stood beside her monster of a son.....then her last child....her sweet sweet boy Tommen who never should have been king. 

But now she stands behind no one....she is the queen of the seven kingdoms and she will reclaim them all...for her and for Jamie....but she has many enemies....the Starks of Winterfell....the dragon Bitch......the evil cunt Olenna.....and that fucking whore who killed my daughter....I will have all their heads on a spike. 

The Crownlands supported her and the rest of the westernlands. Those two combined gave her another twenty thousand men.  
Along with the sixty thousand Lannister’s soldiers gave her a decent amount....but more than that she had wildfire at her disposal. 

She drifts from her thoughts as the great doors of the throne room open allowing the lords of the Reach to enter. She had summoned them here when one of her patrol ships spotted the Dragon whores fleet.......she looks upon several lords before she comes across one that she recognize.

Randyll Tarly as well as his son Among the Lords that come to stand several feet in front of her. 

Cersei looks to her left to see Jamie standing beside her looking over the lords that have entered the room. She stares at him a moment to long before turning her gaze back to the lords in front of her. 

She doesn’t say anything for several moments staring at each of the lords before finally speaking. “If the mad Kings daughter takes the Iron throne she’ll destroy the realm as we know it...You all are bannerman to house tyrell...but Lady Olenna is a traitor and in open rebellion against the crown....With her help Daenerys has landed on dragonstone.....she has brought Dothraki horselords who will burn your hold fasts and your keeps...rape and enslave your women....mindless unsullied who will butcher you and your family without a moments notice....this is how Olenna rewards generations of loyalty.” She says to the crowd before looking at Randyll Tarly. 

“It is my duty to protect the seven kingdoms and I will but I need your help my lords....we must stand together...all of us...if we hope to stop her.” She says finally coming to silence. She stares at Randall for several moments...he does the same clearing seeing through her words. 

He nods his head slightly before walking closer to her “She has three Full grown dragons your grace....same as Aegon when he conquered the seven kingdoms...how do you pupose to stop them?” He asks stoping just three feet from her. 

She looks to her right to stare at Qyburn her hand. He stares right back at her before bowing his head and stepping forth. “We are currently working on a solution my lords...but rest assured we can fight her beasts.” He says. 

Randyll frowns at the mans words before looking back at me. “I see...well then I best make haste and draw my bannerman.” He says before turning away from her and making his way, away from her. She continues to watch as he and the other lords talk amongst themselves. 

She is the Queen of the seven kingdoms...they will obey her or they will be removed from the game. They all played the game even if they didn’t know it. The highlords Of Westeros have been in a deadly game for generations. The game of thrones and of course she is now on the throne but others seek to tear her down.....but of course that can’t happen.

Because when you play the game of thrones you win or you die, there is no middle ground and she was not interested in being sent into the ground...not yet...she had so much to do....so many people to kill....to much blood that must be split. 

........  
Daenerys stared out the Balcony once again as the war room was filled with her allies and her advisors  
Yara Greyjoy,Theon Greyjoy,Lady Olenna, Ellaria Sand, Tyrion, Varys, Grey worm, Missandei, and a few of her Dothraki lieutenants. 

“If you want the Iron throne then take it.” She hears Yara say behind her making her turn around to look at her. Yara stares at her for a moment before turning to look at the others in the room. “We have a fleet,An army, and three Dragons...we should hit Kingslanding now, hard, with everything we have...the city will fall within a day!” She says Ellaria sand and Olenna were both nodding their heads in approval of her words. 

“If we turn the armies and dragons lose tens of thousands would die in the fire storm.” Tyrion says sternly. 

“It’s called war...if you don’t like it scurry back into hiding.” Ellaria says glaring down at the man. 

“We all know how you wage war, we don’t kill little girls here....my niece was innocent!” He yells at her. 

“She was a Lannister...there are no innocent Lannisters...my greatest regret is that Oberyn died fighting for you!” She says with venom in her voice and tears in her eyes. 

“That is enough...Lord Tyrion is hand of the Queen you will treat him with respect.” She’s quickly says ending that conflict. “I am not here to be queen of the ashes.” I say slowly. 

“That’s very nice to hear...although I can’t remember a queen more loved than my granddaughter...the noble men loved her....the common people did as well...and what is left of her now....ashes.....nobles, commoners they’re all just children really...they won’t obey you unless they fear you.” Lady Olenna says staring her down. 

Daenerys quickly puts on her queen face. “I’m grateful, for you advice Lady Olenna....I’m grateful for all of you...but you all have chosen to follow me...I will not attack Kingslanding...WE will not attack Kingslanding.” I say firmly. 

Olenna shakes her head before speaking harshly. “Then how are you planning on taking the throne, by asking nicely.” 

Tyrion then steps forwards. “Yara Greyjoy will sail with Ellaria and the sand snakes to Dorne and then ferry their army to Kingslanding...the Tyrell army will march down to kingslanding....the two of you will besiege the city, Two great Kingdoms united against Cersei.”

Lady Olenna lets out a small chuckle before looking down at the table “So your master plan is to use our armies...forgive me for asking but why did you bother to bring your own.”

“The unsullied will have another objective.” Tyrion says grabbing an unsullied piece off the table and slowly walking around the table. “For years House Lannister has been the true power In Westeros and the seat of that house is casterly rock.....Grey worm and the unsullied will set sail for it and take it.” Tyrion finishes nocking down a Lannister piece on the the table where Casterly rock stands. 

The others grumpy faces slowly turn into smiles Olenna slowly nodding her head.  
Daenerys looks around the room before speaking once more. “Do I have your support? “ 

“You have mine.” Yara says nodding her head lightly. 

Daenerys smiles softly. 

“Dorne is with you, your grace.” Ellaria says with a smile on her face. Daenerys then turns to Olenna only for her to nod in agreement with the rest. 

Daenerys lets out sigh relieved that their in agreement with the plan. “Thank you all for your support....lady Olenna if I could speak to you alone.” She says excusing the rest of the others in the room. 

When they’re alone she walks over to her and takes a seat beside her. “I know your here because of your hatred of Cersei and not your love for me...but I swear she will pay for what shes done....and we will bring peace to Westeros.” 

Olenna smiles at me before shaking her head. “Do you think we had peace under your father....or his father...or his....peace never lasts my dear.”

“will you take some advise from an old woman?” She asks me. 

I nod my head thinking about what she has already said.  
“He’s a clever man,your hand, I’ve met a great deal of clever men...I’ve outlived them all...do you know why....I’ve ignored them all.”

“If I unleash my armies and my children thousands will die.”

“I’m only gonna tell you this once...if Cersei was in your shoes she would have never landed here... she would have landed at Kingslanding and she would have melted that city down to the foundation stones.”

“But I’m not Cersei....and besides Cersei doesn’t have that many allies.”

“Don’t underestimate her....I did....she was weak and was backed into a corner with no where to run....and because of me not being able to imagine the lengths she would go to keep herself alive I lost the rest of my family....all of them....burned to ash.” She says sadly looking down a moment before looking back up at me before reaching for my hands and taking ahold of them. “You must not make the same mistake....you must watch your back always.” She says once more before looking straight into my eyes...my soul. 

“The lords of Westeros are sheep....are you a sheep....no your a dragon...be a Dragon.” She says.


	3. The North

Jon snow

King in the North!  
King in the North!  
King in the North!

He hears it over and over again. The lords of the North had been the ones to crown him. He never expected it.....He never wanted it.....but he had to take it...he had to unite the North to face the White walkers and the army of the dead.....he knew that they were the true enemy.......though he knew that they were still greatly out numbered.....the night king had hundreds of thousands......he knew not the exact number but they were well over three hundred thousand....A hundred thousand wildings died at hardhome.....adding more soldiers to his army....the only wildlings that survived were ten thousand that included the woman and children. 

He shakes his head thinking about that last bit. Hardhome was a major loss for the living. Too many died that day. 

But he survived...he had too.

The North hade ten thousand men exactly. 

The wildings that could fight counted at a little over three thousand. 

Thanks to the vale’s support they gained twenty thousand riders.

But it still wasn’t enough.....he needed more time...he needed more men....but how to get them....he knew where to start but he knew the northern lords were not gonna be happy about it. 

Said lords were sitting in front of him at various tables talking amongst themselves. 

None save him and the Wildings have seen the dead....some believe him...some don’t....but he is their king and they obey him. 

Feeling like he’s waited long enough to speak Jon snow the king in the North stands up making the room go silent as all eyes turn toward him. He looks at the lords for a moment before finally speaking. 

“I want every northern maester To scour their records of Dragon Glass...Dragons Glass kills white walkers and their soldiers, it’s more valuable to us now than gold....we need to find it,we need to mine it, And we need to make weapons from it.........everyone from thirteen to sixty will drill daily with spear,sword,bow and arrow.” He says. 

“It’s about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight.” Lord Robett Glover says laughing as does the other lords in the room. 

“Not just the boys.” He says making many lords look at him in confusion. 

“We can’t properly protect The North if only half of the population is fighting.” Jon says gravely. Lord Robett Glover quickly stands up at his words. “You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughters hand?” He says a grim look on his face. 

Lyanna Mormont quickly stands up glaring at the man. “I don’t plan on knitting by the fire while men fight for me....I may be small and I my be a girl Lord Glover but I am every much a northerner as you.” She says with anger. 

“Indeed you are my Lady no one-“

“And I don’t need your permission to defend the north.” She says interrupting his annoying voice. She then looks to Jon snow before speaking again. “We’ll begin training every man,woman,boy, and girl on Bear Island.” She says once again before glaring at the man while the other people pounded their fist against the tables in agreement. 

“While we’re preparing for an attack we need to sure up our defenses....the only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall and the wall hasn’t been properly manned in centuries.” Jon snow stops speaking before looking over at Tormund. 

“I’m not the king of the free folk...but if we’re going to survive this winter together.” Tormund stands up at his words. “You want us to man the castles for you...aye.”

“The last place we saw the night king was at Hardehome, closets castle to Hardhome is east watch by the sea.”

“Then that’s where I’ll go...it looks like we’re the nights watch now.” He says laughing before walking out. 

“Now the closest castle to the wall is last hearth and Karhold.”

Lord Royce stands up at the mention of the castles names. 

“The umbers and the Karstarks betrayed the north...their castle should be destroyed with not a stone left standing.” Lord Royce says looking at the King in the North. 

“The castles did not commit any crimes my lord and we need every fortress for the wars to come.” She says stopping her words before looking at her brother.

“We should give them to loyal families...families that fought with us against Ramsey” Sansa says at which some of the northern lords pounded their fist against the table once again in agreement some mumbling to their neighbor. 

“The Karstarks and the Umbers have been our banner men for centuries, they have fought beside us for centuries, they’ve kept faith for generation after generation.”

Sansa looks at him In slight shock. “And then they broke faith”

Jon slowly turns to look at Sansa before shaking his head lightly. “I’m not gonna rip a family from their ancestral home because of the crimes of a few reckless sons.” Jon says. 

“So there’s no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty.”

Jon slightly glares at her before speaking. “The punishment for treason is death....Small John Umber died on the field of battle Harold Karstark died on the field of battle.” He says slightly angry. 

“They died fighting for Ramsey, give the castles to the families who died fighting for you. “ Sansa says glaring back. At her words once again most of the lords in the room pound their fist against the table in agreement. 

How could Sansa want to punish a whole house for the sins of a few. The ones that betrayed their house are already dead. Jon looks around the room at the other lords most of them with hard faces. Even though he was king in the north, the north was still divided for the last ten years have been hell in the north. 

The Long night was getting closer and he still needs to truly unite the north and find allies. 

He looks down at the table staring at the old hard wood underneath his fingertips. 

He looks back up at the lords assembled in the room. “When I was lord commander of the Nights Watch I executed men who betrayed me....I executed men who refused to follow orders....my father always said that the man who passes the sentence should swing the sword and I have tried to live by those word.” Jon says Staring at each of the lords in the room. 

“But I will not punish a son for his father’s sins and I will not take a family home away from a family who it has belonged to for centuries.” He says his voice rising in volume as he Continues to speak. “That is my decision and my decision is final.” He says firmly leaving no room to argue slowly turning to look at Sansa. She lets out a sigh before breaking eye contact with him looking down at the table. 

Jon looks away as well looking back up at the others in the room. 

“Ned umber and Alys karstark.” I say slowly looking up. 

Both Ned and Alys stood up at the mention of their names being called. They both looked around the room nervously watching the other lords and ladies. 

“Step forward.” 

Ned umber was a boy of ten and was the last of his house other than his sister. 

Alys Karstark was only seventeen and was the last of her house. 

Jon would not take their homes from them. He needed the North...all of it to band together to fight the army of the dead.

The two nervously walk toward the great table before for stopping a foot away from it.

“For centuries our families have fought side by side...I ask you two, to once again swear you allegiance to house Stark.....to serve as our Bannerman and answer whenever called upon.” I say looking at both of them. 

At my words they both pull out their swords and kneel in front of him. 

I then look around the room. “Yesterday wars don’t matter anymore...the North needs to band together,ALL OF THE LIVING NORTH, will you stand with me Ned and Alys now and always?” I ask looking back at them as I finish speaking. 

“Now and always.” They say at the same time. The northern lords beat their fist on the table. Some of them shouting in approval. 

Jon smiles at both of them before looking down at his sister.

She was still staring down at the table....more like glaring at the table. 

He would have to have a talk with her. 

.......  
......  
.......  
....  
Daenerys POV  
Yara Greyjoy was set to sail out tonight when the moon was high in the sky as well as Ellaria sand and the sand snakes. Lady Olenna had already departed with two thousand unsullied to protect her on her journey home.

Daenerys was on her way to say goodbye to Yara. After this they would not meet again until they met back up at Kingslanding. 

Or so she thought. 

She had known her for about ten moons now but she learned so much about the woman. She had grown fond of her and enjoyed her company. 

Though she knew she couldn’t take it any farther. Tyrion had warned her that she would have to marry a noble lord to help secure her rule. She didn’t like the idea of having to marry some random lord to help get her throne...but she knew it was for the best. 

She lets out a sigh as she reaches the beach seeing Yara and other ironborn  
getting ready to return to their ships. 

Three of her bloodriders stand behind her 

As she draws nearer Yara takes notice of her turning to look at her before giving her a smile. 

“Wait here.” She says to her guards in the harsh Dothraki language She continues down her path until she’s directly in front of her. “You come to see me off?” Yara Asks with a smirk on her face. 

“Of course...I wouldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye...what kind of ally would I be, what kind of friend would I be.” Daenerys responds back with a smirk of her own. 

“Well I’m honored your grace.”

“If the winds are kind it’ll take us a moon to reach Dorne plus the trip back...hopefully if everything goes to according to plan...the war will be over before it even starts.” Yara says. 

“If all goes according to plan....but I would like to think that we’ll prevail....after the war....then comes the ruling.” Daenerys says staring down at the ground. 

Yara lets out a small chuckle before speaking. “Don’t worry your Grace you’ll be a good ruler....better than the last few have been.” Yara says before her smile slowly falls. 

“We haven’t known each other long Your Grace...but I wish you to know that I.....That I think you’ll be a good queen....I think your what Westeros needs to bring it whole once again.” Yara says. 

Daenerys smiles at her. 

“Thank you Queen Yara...I hope I can live up to what you say.”

Yara then smirks once again. “I’m sure you will.....I enjoyed our talks...I’m going to miss them.” Yara says quietly making Daenerys look down. 

“Well....like you said the war should be over soon....once I sit on the Iron Throne...Perhaps they will continue.”

Daenerys meant it too. 

She didn’t have many friends...six to be exact....she had learned as a young girl that life was hard and loyalty was scarce in this world. Sure she trusted her Armies and the people that came with her and she loved them and would protect them the best she could....but she couldn’t trust many people with her fears and her dreams...her hopes for the future.......or her past... Missandei was one of them...her best friend, Grey worm was another...a loyal solider who had looked to her and hailed her Mysya...mother.......and now there was Yara....the young woman had interested her the first moment she saw her...Yara had been interested in her as well..Daenerys admire her bravery and her courage....Yara was born to be a queen like herself. 

Yara lets out a chuckle before looking behind her at dragonstone 

“I would like that.....if I’m being honest Your Grace...I’ve never really had anyone I could tell things too....that I could trust completely...but I trust you....I......l’ll see you again at kingslanding.” Yara says before holding out her arm. 

Daenerys grabs it and lightly squeezes it nodding her head in agreement. 

“We will....safe travels Yara Greyjoy.”

Yara nods before turning back to her men. “Alright lets get going.” She says walking toward her rowboat. Daenerys silently watches as they depart and continues to do so long after she reaches her ship The Black Wind. 

Daenerys lets out a sigh as she turns around walking back towards her bloodriders who have been patiently waiting for her. As she draws near her bloodriders a frown forms on her face. 

“Are you well khaleesi?” Rakka asks in concern a younger Dothraki she met him in vaes dothrak.....he was a young man of twenty one namedays. He was one of the first to hail her the Great Khaleesi. He had quickly sworn that he would have her back until he joined his Ancestors in the night lands 

“I’m well blood of my blood...I just worry for our allies.”

“This Yara Greyjoy...is good.” Salina a female bloodrider says. She like Rokka had met their Khaleesi when she had come to the only city of the Dothraki. Salina had come to her the day before they left for Meereen and told her that she wished to learn how to fight. 

She obviously agreed to the request. 

“Yes...one of the finest captains.” Daenerys says nodding her head.

She hears the roars of her children as they pass the four of them on the beach. Daenerys can not help but smile up at them. Her children...her beautiful children......  
Staring up at them in awe. 

She turns her gaze back to her bloodriders. 

“I will see to my children.” She states 

“We will come with you Khaleesi.” Qhono one of her Lieutenants says. Qhono has been with her since she lost drogo. He has been loyal to her since the death of her husband nine years ago. 

I look to him and nod my head in thanks before walking back towards the castle. 

......

Her children had claimed a cliff that had a view of the sea as their nesting grounds  
Drogon her biggest child was souring through the air letting out screeches of joy. Rhaegal and Viserion right behind him letting out screeches of their own. 

Daenerys watches them with a smile on her face. She’s been wanting to see them for some time. She’s been so busy planning her conquest. 

She stands there watching her children in amazement. They’ve been with her for the last nine years but somehow they still amaze her. The dragons were her children, they have been her family for so long. They have loved her and protected Her and She loved them more than anything. 

Ever since they were hatched they have all had a connection. A part of her was in them and them her. She could feel their emotions and hear their thoughts. They could communicate to each other as well. She often wondered if her ancestors had the same connection with their dragons. 

Drogon is the first one to land letting out a shriek as he does. Dany was tiny compared to him though she was tiny to all of them really. Drogon lets out a purr in greeting bending his head down so that she could rub his lower jaw. 

He looked back at her his red eyes staring into hers. 

Mother

She could hear in her head

She smiles at him letting out a laugh. 

Rhaegal and Viserion let twin screeches out before landing behind their brother before pushing Drogon out of the way to reach her. Daenerys lets out another laugh before rubbing both of their humongous heads. 

“Oh my sweet boys...I’ve missed you too....how are you fairing the island” She asks in Valyrian. 

Me and Viserion were flying over the sea and saw a whale....it was almost the size of Viserion! Rhaegal said exactly

Viserion rolls his eyes before glaring at Rhaegal 

I’m much bigger than that whale! Viserion growled at his brother 

I know I said almost bigger 

Yeah well you know what I’m faster than you 

Well you know what I’m a better swimmer and my claws are better than yours and I killed that whale by myself. 

You did not! I helped you....if I hadn’t cut his throat he would have drowned you!

Boys that’s enough....I’m sure your both better at different things....and you should always have each other backs....never do things alone. I say to them. 

Yes mother. They both say in union. 

Mother! Drogon says pushing his two brothers out of the way his gigantic body bigger than both his brothers and offering his wing. 

Daenerys laughs at his offer. 

She turns to look at her bloodriders “I will be spending time with my children in the air blood of my blood, I will be up there for some time.” I say before turning back around and begin climbing up Drogons Wing. 

Once I’m settled on his back he lets out A shriek of joy before running off the cliff letting the wind catch his wings before flapping them and both of them fly up towards the clouds  
She hears Rhaegal’s and Viserion’s twin roars behind her letting their dominance be heard. 

She’s been on this island for two weeks and already she wanted to be off it. She wanted to take kings landing and take the iron throne from Cersei Lannister. She wanted to walk the halls of the Red Keep,the true home of the Targaryens. 

She wanted to help the people in the city....the common folk..the ones whose names we do not know but are just as real and as important and alive as she is. 

But Tyrion had told her that it wasn’t going to be easy and that she needed to handle this with care. She had to be a diplomat. She had the largest armies and three large dragons all of whom were loyal to her. She also had two of the seven kingdoms already behind her and Queen Yara. Tyrion assured her the other kingdoms would join her in due time....though she had her doubts. 

Daenerys shakes her head of her thoughts as she looks up at the sky. 

Go higher Drogon I ask him

With pleasure Drogon screeches 

Drogon lets out a roar before lifting his body upwards flapping his wings to fly higher into the sky. Daenerys smiles as she feels the wind on her skin. Up here in the skies she could forget her worry’s on the ground. 

For awhile at least she could Get away. 

.....  
Cersei POV  
She watches from her window of her room in the Redkeep as half of the Lannister army marches down the kingsroad along with a few of the lords of the Reach One of them being Randyll Tarly. One of the larger house of the reach and one of the most powerful. 

Most of the other lords looked to him for guidance and he held great sway over the lords of the reach. Her brother had convinced the man to join her against the dragon queen and promised him that she would name him the warden of the Reach. 

She didn’t really like Jamie promising the man the title but she knew that she needed every man she could get her hands on. To defeat the Dragon bitch. 

With Randyll Tarly and most of the other lords of the Reach behind her she gained another sixty thousand men. 

Leaving the Tyrell army at thirty thousand. 

She would crush them on the field and strike a deadly first blow to her enemies. She would also take the food and the gold From house Tyrell in order to secure food for kingslanding and gold for the Debt that her idiot husband Accumulated over the years of his reign. 

He was a fool and never should have been King however if it wasn’t for him she would not be sitting on the iron throne now. In a way he helped her achieve her dream. 

The iron bank had sent a Representative to get their gold back and had agreed to help her once she paid her debt. 

She would of course because a Lannister always pays their debts. 

With the Iron bank behind her and the men she has at her hand she could defeat Deanerys Targaryen. And now thanks to Qyburn she had a weapon against the beasts that the whore had under her command. 

Then there was Eallara sand and the Sand Snakes. She would have her revenge on the woman that killled her daughter. Her sweet Marcella....she was to kind for this hard world...she never stood a chance. 

Lastly there was the North and the vale. The two kingdoms were now in an alliance and were sure to be scheming Against her. The last two Stark....well one Stark.

Enemies....she was surrounded by enemies but she would kill them all and she would reign over these kingdoms with an iron fist. She was now on top and if she wanted to stay there then she’ll have to do whatever it takes to win. 

For if she loses then her house would fall and her legacy would die with her.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone know how I can make a some of my words bold or italic lmao I’m still new at this 
> 
> Also it took me forever with this chapter Because I was having trouble trying to figure out where I wanted this story to go and now I know. There will be 38 chapters to this book and I do plan on making a sequel to it.


	4. The Battle Of the Krakens

Lol it’ll be in a few days hopefully  
  


Deanes Targaryen is right here. I believe that she is still here. I mean she has to be right here doesn’t she I mean where else could she be I mean really.....honestly 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah here are the end notes. The chapter will be out soon.


End file.
